Love Is Just a Word
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: Hey guys! So i've been so wrapped up in The New You that I haven't done a one shot for like 3 weeks! So here is one! I can't really explain it... It's based off a quote I found on the internet(aka Facebook.)


**Hey! I edited this because I noticed I made some mistakes. Like More than usual so reread and see if you can spot them.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_"LOVE is just a word. Until someone comes along and gives it a meaning."_

Jinx never really got was love was. Love was something for goody-goodies. Love was just a stupid word that people think is a feeling. That's what she always believed. Then he come into her life. And he gave the word a meaning. She finally understood that love wasn't just for goody-goodies. And love WAS a feeling, not just a stupid word.

He came in, and she felt the unfamiliar emotion tug at the place a normal heart is. But thats stupid right? Jinx didn't have a heart. So she thought. But apparently, she did have one. And what surprised her more than she did have a heart, was that it was falling for this boy. She ever thought that would happen.

She had had crushes in the past. Namely Stone(who broke her heart. And was also the goody-goodie Cyborg) and others to. All of them broke her heart. But this was more than a crush. This made her newfound heart tug and jump. It made her stomach feel like it was on fire. Butterfly's in your tummy? She had fire. It made her feel giddy and giggly. Her brain wouldnt function. They all combined into a feeling that made her sick to her stomach. But she loved it. She didn't know why. But the feeling, despite making her want to throw up, was pleasant.

But why this boy? There wasn't much special about him. He was a goody-goodie speedster with flaming red hair, Blue eyes and cocky personality. Very cocky. To cocky. It would get him trouble sometimes. Nothing special. So what? Jinx was never one to fall for ones looks. Personality was a big one. But what was weird, was she hated his personality. So what made his so special? So special that she would leave her own group for? So special she moved in with him? Maybe it was his hope in her. How he wouldn't stop at anything to get her to his side. How he would do anything for her. Safe her. Comfort her. Convert her. Was this the reason? What other reasons could there be?

But here she sits. 13 years later. That boy she for some reason was in love with? He's gone know. And in his place, a handsome man. And she's about to have his child. And she couldn't be happy. Of course she knows when she is going into labour he better hide, because she might kill him. But, happy. But she has learned. That unfamiliar feeling has always been there. But she just needed the right person to come along and have it happen. She learned that, just because others broke her heart, doesn't mean everyone would. She learned her old crushes didn't matter. And she could forgive them. She learned that everything was special about him. And more than she ever thought. He did have his wise-cracking personality. But underneath, he also had a soft, caring personality. His looks. She still wasn't one to love off of looks, but he did have them. But there still is the hope. The hope he gives her a little more of everyday.

Jinx know got what love was. It was, and is, an amazing thing that can do amazing things to people. Love was for all people. Love was for goody-goodies. Love was for civies(civilians.) Love was even for villians. She believed diffrent know.

_"Love is just a word. Until someone comes along and gives it a meaning."_

**OMG THIS IS MY BEST STORY EVER! I was fangirling the whole time I was writing it! I think my little sister just peed because of some of the sounds I was making! And shes 6! GAAAAAHHH I LOVE IT THERESOCUTETOGEHTERANDAIUFELIAUFBLAEWIUFAIWUEFEWFJ BA. EEEEEEEEEEEE! Ok Gky calm down. *deep breath* ok i'm good now. Onto the question!**

**What is your favorite quote? It can be anything from a movie, a video game, a book, a llama, a song, or even something you found on the interwebs!**

**GKYHDJR OUT! **


End file.
